pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Kukui (anime)
Professor Kukui is a recurring character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. Appearance Professor Kukui is a young man with a muscular physique, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. Professor Kukui also wears glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline. Professor Kukui has a grey ring on his ring finger. In SM063 alongside his Incineroar to fight Ash and his Litten as Masked Royal, he wore a wrestling attire. Personality Professor Kukui is the teacher of the Pokémon School. He welcomes new students and has certain expectations from them, especially Ash. However, he also lets them help each other, if the situation calls for. Biography Kukui was the teacher of the Pokémon School. One of his students was Leo, who eventually became a famous DJ.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! One day, Professor Kukui encountered a Rockruff. Kukui gave Rockruff some food, who started to follow the professor. Thus, Kukui let Rockruff stay at his house.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Season 20: Sun and Moon Professor Kukui was visiting his classroom when he encountered Mallow and Ash. He greeted them both and advised the latter to enjoy as much as the school had to offer. Later, he watched as Ash and Kiawe faced Team Skull grunts and was intrigued how Ash dealt with them. After the grunts were defeated, Ash wondered about the Inferno Overdrive move Kiawe's Turtonator used. Kukui explained it was a Z-Move, which are protected by Island Guardians. He also informed him one could obtain such a power, by going through the Island Challenge, which excited Ash. Suddenly, Ash saw a strange Pokémon and described it, which Kukui realized it was Tapu Koko, the guardian of Melemele Island.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, Kukui arrived to class and was surprised that Ash obtained the Z-Ring. Regardless, he asked of the other students to help Ash in the class and heard how Kiawe was teaching Ash about the Z-Moves. Later on, Ash was eating dinner with Professor Kukui, who explained that was the local delicacy, the Alolan Plate. Just as he turned around, Kukui was surprised Ash, as well as Pikachu and Rockruff, ate the dinner. He took a pause and called Mallow, approving of the surprise she and her friends were making for Ash. The next day, he watched as Ash was undergoing through the challenges. Samson asked if he would compete, to which Kukui confirmed, being Ash's last challenge. Just as the fourth challenge ended, Kukui approached Ash and explained he would battle him. Ash was thrilled, but since everyone was hungry, the group went to eat. During lunch, Tapu Koko arrived and snatched Ash's hat, then went into the forest. The group went after Ash and watched as his Pikachu battled Tapu Koko, and how Ash used triggered the Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, which Kukui approved of. The next day, Kukui gave Ash a Pokédex.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! In order to activate the Pokédex, Kukui used a computer to summon Rotom, which entered the Pokédex. Kukui introduced himself and asked of Rotom to serve Ash whenever needed. Ash claimed how awesome Rotom was, a word which Rotom did not understood, so Kukui told Ash praised it for being wonderful. Rotom also went to inspect Pikachu if it bit when his tail was pulled. This caused Pikachu to electrocute it, Ash and Professor Kukui. Kukui and Ash also arrived to class, where others saw the Rotom Pokédex. Kukui also let Ash go to catch Pokédex and asked of his friends to watch over him in the forest.SM003: Loading the Dex! Kukui went outside his house and informed Rotom, who was explaining about Rockruff, that Ash and Pikachu went off already. Eventually, Kukui came to class and told that the next day Lana will be the teacher for fishing and asked of everyone to bring their fishing rods. The next day, everyone boarded onto Wailmer and Lapras and went to an island, where Kukui watched how his students tried to catch sea Pokémon. After some attempts, Kukui blew a whistle, since it was time for a break. He also watched as Ash and Lana rescued the Wailmer and Lapras Team Rocket stole and was happy that Lana's Popplio managed to emit a balloon to save the Pokémon.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Since he was called by his colleagues to help in the lab, Kukui left Ash at his house. He commented his colleages can argue a lot, but admitted he did as well. Later on, Kukui, after reading Ash's note about going to shopping, went to the mall. There, Kukui found Ash and Sophocles and promised to take them at a restaurant. The two started running, so Kukui followed them.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! Kukui took the class to the principal's office, where they had to choose which egg would they take care of. Kukui explained everyone had to watch over the egg, which was an important lesson they had to learn.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge to collect more Z-Crystals. Kukui was glad about Ash's determination, noting he had to take on the Island Kahuna's Grand Trial to obtain them. Rotom told Ash had to defeat the Island Kahuna, too, which made Ash comment how fun that sounds. Kukui was surprised, replying such thinking could get Ash hurt. Nevertheless, after everyone finished their meal, Ash, Pikachu and Kukui went to the Island Kahuna, Hala. They noticed an accident on the road, which was caused by Rattata and Raticate. Fortunately, they encountered Hala and his Hariyama, who were collecting the logs. The road was soon cleared and, the next day, Ash, Kukui and Pikachu visited Hala. Ash had a talk with Hala, who asked of Ash how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without battling. Ash was uncertain, so Hala gave him some time to think of an answer. Kukui admitted he couldn't find a solution, too.SM009: To Top a Totem! The next day, as Ash was having a meal, Kukui read how yesterday's events were in the news. As the door rang, Ash and Kukui checked and greeted Officer Jenny, who had Gumshoos as her new partner. Jenny promised to give them a ride to Lili Town, but Kukui reminded her to give a certificate to Ash for helping her out clear the Rattata and Raticate. After Jenny dropped them at Lili Town, Kukui and Rotom waited as Hala and Ash had a prayer to Tapu Koko in the Ruins of Conflict. After they returned, Kukui asked if Ash knew how to utilize his Z-Move. Ash confirmed and was told he had only one shot of executing the Z-Move. Once the Grand Trial battle started, Kukui acted as the referee and wondered how Ash would deal with Hala's Crabrawler and Hariyama, due to their impressive strength. He and Hala were in shock how Ash's Pikachu executed Breakneck Blitz and tossed Hariyama off the battlefield, winning the round. With Ash's victory, Kukui decided to throw a party for Ash in which they, along with Hala and Ash's classmates, attended to.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Kukui watched as Ash practiced the Z-Move and advised him to train with Rowlet. He was impressed how Rowlet successfully executed Breakneck Blitz. Ash noted Rowlet was exhausted; Kukui reminded him if he continued to practice, they would fell less exhausted later on. They both greeted Kiawe, who was passing by. Ash was interested in what Kiawe was doing and was told he was running a ranch and had a lot of chores to do. Kiawe replied he had a lot of Pokémon on the ranch, which made Ash interested in visiting his home. Kukui reminded Ash had to practice the Z-Moves, but was convinced that he'd help Kiawe and even battle him, considering he also had the Z-Ring. Thus, Kukui lent Ash the Poké Ride Pelipper and bid him farewell.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Kukui and the class went to the beach. Rotom complained its data could be corrupt if it was soaked, but Kukui reminded it was a waterproof Pokémon. Kukui also wished Lillie's egg would hatch soon, to join the class's Pokémon to play with. After Ash and Kiawe returned from swimming, they reported having seen Mareanie, a Pokémon Kukui recalled to be poisonous. As a part of their task, Kukui sent the class to observe the Pokémon habitats. Ash, who encountered Team Rocket, went back to Kukui, who had Lillie grab an antidote to cure Rowlet with.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Kukui and Ash, who bought groceries, went to a restaurant. There, they were greeted by Noa. Kukui explained Noa was the winner of the previous year's Pokémon Pancake race, which Ash wanted to attend to. Noa brought them some pancakes, which Ash and Kukui ate, and even gave some to their Pokémon. On the day of the race, Kukui and Lillie wished their friends luck in the race, as they sat down to watch.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The following day, Samson and Professor Kukui came to the class, the former showing the egg, which started to glow. The egg hatched into a red Vulpix, who started playing with the class's Pokémon. Kukui was surprised Lillie's egg, which hatched into Alola Vulpix, hatched at the same time as Samson's Vulpix. To befriend the Alola Vulpix nicknamed Snowy, Kukui gave Lillie a Poké Ball. Snowy touched the Poké Ball and let itself be caught, which made Kukui note Lillie was a trainer from then on. However, Lillie still couldn't touch Snowy, so Kukui asked what kind of a trainer she would be, stating she should find the answer. The next day, Kukui and Samson saw that Lillie befriended Snowy and could touch it as well.SM014: Getting to Know You! As they came back to the house, Kukui and Ash found Rockruff, who returned to the house, injured. Kukui used a potion to heal Rockruff, stating Rockruff should've been watching over the house while they were gone. As Ash came back home, Kukui installed the cameras around the house to watch over Rockruff. He also placed a doll to have Rockruff play with. Ash and Kukui came outside and watched through the cameras how Rockruff became hostile and attacked the toy, then went out in a direction. Ash and Kukui followed Rockruff, seeing it was actually training with wild Pokémon. They also watched as Rockruff unsuccessfully battled a Magmar, seeing that the former needed some exercise. The two encountered Rockruff, with Ash promising to train it. The following day, Kukui watched as Ash and Pikachu trained Rockruff, who learned how to use Rock Throw. The next night, Ash and Kukui watched as Rockruff managed to defeat Magmar. Kukui and Ash encountered Rockruff again, with Kukui stating Ash should catch it, as Rockruff looked up to Ash. Ash did so and continued to train Rockruff, but this time, Kukui and Rotom participated in the training as well.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Litten was reminded of Professor Kukui, who lived with Ash. Per Stoutland's proposal, Litten had to escort Popplio and Rowlet to Ash to Kukui's house.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Kukui was watching an episode of Alola Detective Lucky with Rotom. Both were shocked by the episode's plot. As Ash fell asleep, Kukui woke him up to remind him to go to bed, else he'd catch a cold. The next day, Rotom reported to Kukui Ash lost his Electrium-Z and sent Rotom and Pikachu to find it. Kukui was in shock, but recalled that the crystal could be at the school's courtyard, as Ash and Kiawe were fighting there the day before. While Rotom was searching for the crystal, Kukui had the class go outside to train a bit. Eventually, Rotom returned and told the class that the crystal was stolen. Kukui told Rotom its acting as the detective Lucky was escalating, but Rotom told the thief was actually Kiawe. After it was discovered to have been in Rotom's wig and the school was over, Rotom showed to Ash, Kiawe and Kukui it could record videos.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! After Ash fought against Hiroki and his Mudbray, Kukui informed him that if the trainer grows stronger, the power of the Z-Moves increases as well. Ash decided to have a rematch with Tapu Koko, which made Kukui laugh for his determination. The next day, Kukui watched as Ash and Pikachu took on Tapu Koko. He noted how Pikachu was much faster, due to Sophocles' training. Despite this, he doubted Ash could win the battle, as Tapu Koko was quite cunning and even had its Discharge powered up with Electric Terrain, which was used through Electric Surge ability. Kukui noted that Tapu Koko actually came to fight Ash to check the power of the Z-Move. Like others, Kukui was shocked that Ash dived from a cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko rescued both of them.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! While Ash and Pikachu were spending time on Treasure Island, Kukui was at his house. He was surprised that Rotom sneezed, as it explained someone must've mentioned its name. After Ash and Pikachu came back home, they told which Pokémon they saw. Kukui identified them to be Wimpod, a scavenger, and Tapu Lele, a Pokémon that was rare to be seen. Ash wanted to encounter Tapu Lele once more, but Kukui told he had to be lucky enough to meet it.SM020: Partner Promises! Ash and Rotom came to the house, after encountering Litten. Rotom showed the video of Stoutland and Litten training, which made Kukui remark how their backs were bent, as if they were storing the energy for the attack. Kukui saw that Stoutland actually liked Litten a lot. Since Stoutland was weakened, Ash decided to stay with Litten to keep vigil over Stoutland. Kukui permitted him that, knowing that Litten had some faith in Ash. The next day, Kukui and Ash visited Litten under the bridge on the rainy day, after Stoutland was missing.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Ash, who came home, told Kukui about his encounter with Palossand. Kukui was impressed that Ash managed to befriend Litten, who mastered the Fire Fang move, as Litten had a lot of trust in Ash. Seeing it was getting darker, Kukui came out of the house, only to encounter the giant Palossand.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Kukui came with his students to DJ Leo's concert, and wore a wig of Michael's hair, who was a part of the Alola Dugtrio DJ Leo owned. After attending the concert, Kukui and his students were glad about the concert. Just as they were walking home, Rotom was attacked, so everyone followed the figure that stole its wig, which turned out to be Alola Diglett. DJ Leo arrived, commenting they were not supposed to be beyond the fence, but recognized Kukui as his former professor. Later, DJ Leo took everyone into his house, as they all were Kukui's friends. Professor Kukui admitted Leo changed much since Leo was his student. Leo told his story of meeting Jessica, Ashley, and Michael - the Alola Dugtrio. The Alola Diglett the class met before appeared in the house and admired the Alola Dugtrio. Kukui took Rotom's wig and placed it on Alola Diglett, and DJ Leo made it as a member of his band. Everyone was glad and Kukui and the class went away, bidding Leo farewell. The next day, Kukui and Ash were shocked Leo was going out of business, as Jessica, Ashley and Michael left him. Wondering what happened over the night, Ash and Kukui visited Leo, who told them a trio came and offered the Alola Dugtrio some new benefits. To find more out, Kukui, Ash and Leo went after the Alola Dugtrio, finding it was taken by Team Rocket. With the Alola Dugtrio freed and Team Rocket defeated, Leo made another concert, where he had Jessica, Ashley and Michael switch places for the spotlight. Kukui was impressed, seeing Leo got the idea from the Tri Attack the Alola Dugtrio had used earlier.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! As Ash was overwhelmed by the homework, he told Kukui he was unable to finish it. Kukui doubted that, reminding Ash he was chosen by Samson Oak to do the presentation for the Visitation Day, to show other parents what they were learning. He gave advice to Ash to at least compare Alola and Kanto Pokémon for the presentation. The bell rang; Ash opened the door, and was shocked that his mother and Mimey came to see him. Delia introduced herself to Professor Kukui, and thanked him for taking care of her son. Kukui admitted it was fun to have Ash around, who was nervous his mom came as well to watch the presentation. After Delia met Ash's Pokémon, Kukui proposed having some tea. Ash went to make some, while Kukui continued talking with Delia. Later, before the presentation, Kukui welcomed everyone they came to the Visitation Day of the Pokémon School and gave Ash the spotlight for the presentation. However, he noticed Ash actually placed Rotom behind his back, who whispered to Ash what he should speak out loud. After Ash was overwhelmed by the info Rotom spoke to him, Kukui took Rotom out, praising it for the knowledge, then told Ash he should continue the presentation, with his own words. Ash spoke about his experience at the school, which impressed Kukui and others, too. Later on, Kukui and Samson saw how Delia, Ash and his friends were cleaning up the mess Team Skull grunts made. Before Delia left to the airport, she asked of Kukui to continue taking care of her son and bid both him and Ash farewell.SM024: Alolan Open House! Kukui asked of Kiawe and Ash to demonstrate the Z-Moves. They used the Z-Rings for their Turtonator and Pikachu, who executed Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc. Since nobody saw other Z-Crystals, Kukui showed the class replicas of all of the Z-Crystals, whose types Rotom identified.SM025: A Team-on-Team Tussle! Kukui was teaching class when Sophocles was wondering how he'd tell others he was moving far away. When Kukui asked him a question, Sophocles pretended to hear something, while Kukui was surprised he was distracted, even if the subject was about Electric-type, Sophocles' favorite topic. Sophocles thought Kukui knew about Sophocles moving, but didn't want to say anything. Outside, Kukui made a relay race on Tauros. Before the race began, Kukui was surprised that Togedemaru started to cry and tackled Pikachu, though Sophocles claimed that's how Togedemaru expressed her happiness over Pikachu.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Ash witnessed Gladion battling a sailor and told this to Kukui. Rockruff started jumping and snuggling around Ash and Kukui, the latter noting Rockruff was happy to have seen Gladion's Lycanroc.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Ash and Kukui were watching a Pokémon Base match. Ash was moved by the match he wanted to play the Pokébase, while Kukui smiled. The next day, Kukui announced to the class they would play Pokémon Base and introduced the teacher, the Pokébase player Oluolu. Everyone was amazed by Oluolu, who had been invited by Professor Kukui to teach the class. Soon, Kukui, Oluolu and Samson became the commentators for the play the class, divided into two teams, were playing. Kukui also watched as Team Rocket joined in the play to obtain Oluolu's autograph, and told Team Rocket was out, since they failed to meet the objectives.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Kukui gave everyone an assignment to pick a partner (by choosing a colored sticks) and exchange their Pokémon. Once everyone exchanged Pokémon, Kukui explained they had to take care of the exchanged Pokémon for two days. At his house, Kukui watched as Ash struggled to bond with Snowy. Two days later, Kukui noted how everyone had good time with the exchanged Pokémon, seeing the assignments he gave were successful. He was also glad to see Lillie managed to touch Pikachu and hug him.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Kukui announced the heroes would go to Akala Island for further lessons. This excited Ash, but Kukui warned him not to rush things over. After the class met Olivia, everyone went on a boat to Akala Island and bid Samson Oak farewell. On their way, Ash and Olivia found a Wailmer, stuck between rocks. Once the class rescued a stuck Wailmer, Kukui continued on and, at evening, reached Akala Island's Pokémon Center.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Olivia and Kukui greeted the class, and they went to the stables. There, everyone chose a Stoutland to ride to find a treasure and return it to Olivia for examination. Once everyone chose their Stoutland and Olivia explained the rules, Kukui wished everyone good luck as they rode off. Kukui and Olivia watched how Lillie struggled to approach Stoutland. Kukui encouraged Lillie to continue, and reminded her how she succeeded in touching Pikachu and Snowy. In the end, Kukui showed the class how Lillie was able to touch Stoutland.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Kukui and the class visited the Wela Fire Festival, which he described that it had a 100-year-old tradition. Seeing Olivia was placing a crown on a Pokémon, Kukui explained the crown boosts a Pokémon's power, and is most effective on Fire-type Pokémon. Hearing how Kiawe wished to have his grandfather attend the ceremony, Kukui thought his grandfather was still proud of him. During the ceremony, Kukui watched as a Marowak came and stole the crown. Olivia went to return the crown, but Kukui stopped her, since they needed to calm the people down first. The next day, after the crown was returned, Kukui came back to the festival, and Rotom took pictures of him and the rest of the class.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Ash dreamt how Kukui was the referee of the Grand Trial between him and Olivia. Later, he asked Olivia if he could face her in the Grand Trial, but was reminded by Kukui he had to pass the Trial first. Olivia gave everyone cards, showing an ingredient, and Kukui explained their task was to find that ingredient and return to cook the curry. Ash paired up with Mallow, obtained the ingredients and fought against Totem Lurantis, an achievement Kukui praised him for during dinner.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! The next day, Kukui was the referee for the Grand Trial. He was surprised at Rockruff's behavior, as it bit Ash, but noted the latter had a fiery passion to win. After the battle was over, Kukui declared Ash the winner, even if a moment later Rockruff fainted. Kukui explained to Ash that Rockruff was close to evolving, due to its aggressive behavior.SM036: Trials and Determinations! The next morning, Kukui and others were surprised that Ash was gone. Ash returned with Pikachu, and Kukui scolded him for going off on his own without telling anyone. Ash apologized, explaining that Rockruff was gone. Olivia told it was a normal thing for Rockruff to leave on its own before evolving, but Ash told Rockruff was hurt when he saw him, which surprised Kukui and others. The group went to search; Kukui, Olivia and Ash climbed a cliff, only to find a Yungoos running away with sparkles leaving behind. The trio went to Ruins of Life, where they saw two Lycanroc and Rockruff facing Tapu Lele. Kukui and Olivia watched as Ash confronted Tapu Lele, who made him and Lycanroc fall asleep. The two watched as Tapu Lele absorbed the energies of Lycanroc and Ash, transferring them onto Rockruff, who evolved under the green light of the sun into a strange Lycanroc. Kukui explained that was the Dusk Form of Lycanroc, evolving under that rare phenomenon. The next day, the heroes, Kukui and Olivia sailed towards Melemele Island, and the former thought no matter how much they thought, the Pokémon world stil remained a mystery.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Kukui was teaching class when Mallow explained she had to leave. Kukui remembered she had a TV presentation of her cafeteria, and let her go. Ash wished to go as well, and Kukui promised he could go later on, after the class was over.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! Pokémon On hand Befriended Taking care of Ride Pokémon Trivia *Unlike other regional Professors from the anime, Professor Kukui is not shown to be giving out starter Pokémon. See also Professor Kukui (Adventures) References Category:Professor